This proposal is designed to complete the development of a new modification of the technique of islet isolation which permits an improved yield of viable islets from the mammalian pancreas. Islet isolation will be done on several types of animals including man. Evaluation of islet cell function will be compared between these different species. Tissue culture techniques will be used to more thoroughly study the isolated cell in vitro and to attempt long term culture for purposes of transplantation. Autotransplantation will be attempted in order to establish a model to study the effect of islet dosage on the secondary complications of diabetes. If successfully completed, this proposal should not only have reduced the islet isolation barrier in man but also have increased our knowledge about islet cell physiology.